1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a showcase installed in a shop such as a convenience store for cooling and storing goods including foods, beverages, etc.
2. Related Art
A showcase is known which comprises a showcase body having a front opening, a goods-storing room formed in the showcase body, and a cooling system for cooling the goods-storing room, wherein an upper face of the showcase body is formed by a transparent material so that the interior of the showcase body can be seen from the outside (see, JP-A-8-114377 for instance).
This showcase body is designed that waste heat air from equipment disposed below the showcase body ascends along a rear face of the showcase body and is then discharged forward from a rear end of an upper face of the showcase body along the upper face of the showcase body, whereby dew condensation thereon is prevented.
However, with the aforementioned showcase in which waste heat air for condensation prevention is discharged to the front of the showcase body along the upper face thereof, the waste heat air can flow into the goods-storing room through the front opening of the showcase body, thus causing a problem that the cooling efficiency in the goods-storing room is lowered.